Serenade of a Slave
by inkwellSiren
Summary: Long before the story of Grace and Connor began, is the tale of a Siren. She is kidnapped and serves as the caretaker for the heir of the most powerful pirate family to ever sail the oceans Forbidden to rejoin her oceanic comrades, years pass As her little charge grows her life slowly diminishes What will become of this creature whose life is left in the hands of the Pirate Prince?
1. Opening

Serenade of a Slave: Opening

A melodic thumping draws me from my trance. It calls to me, resonates all around me as I float in the icy black of the ocean. Fathoms extend above and below me, and yet even in the dark I am not alone. The beating is steady, with an almost palpable undulation that flows in a wave-like pattern towards me. I too, add to this rhythm; my contribution varying slightly, yet deemed unremarkable in the presence of so many others.

A ray of light filters down to us in the dark and I feel it is time. I cry out, one voice, alone, to the blinding oblivion. A string of notes questioningly asking: Are you there? They reverberate with the original pulse and spread outward from myself. A ripple in the musical water. Like a stone my notes grow stronger and collect into chords, weaving themselves in time to the cadence we have naturally laced.

Another voice, one different from my own echoes back the small elements of a greater piece back to me. They are followed by another voice, and the chosen chords fill a small pocket of the ocean's void briefly. We are awake. The time has come. I propel myself upwards, ascending at a moderate pace.

As I break away the gentle pounding lessens, my connection is waning, but where the old one is severed new ties begin to form. I am followed. I continue to sing, expelling notes in the lightless space and I swim upwards in a lazy spiral. My voice goes from one to three as I am joined by two more. They follow me, spiraling as I do, adding to the song I have started. Although they are both Harmony and Melody, we still lack enough counterparts to be deemed whole.

Casting a look downward I see more of us rising to join our miniscule trio. Our voices strengthen with theirs and our spiral becomes a helix. Obsidian gives way to dim twilight and languidly we climb, continuing to sing as we go. Our garments flutter like flower petals dancing in the wind as we spin through the many fathoms.

At last, the majority of the plumbs necessary to reach the uppermost levels of the water have been overcome and we freely swim through the bright cerulean breaking our formation in favor of chasing light beams. The elation of awaking is quickly replaced by a different feeling, one of the most primal urges. Hunger. We are most fortunate for a large fishing schooner has chosen to pass over us. It isn't long before Accelerando is calling out for order as she begins the piece. Allegro adjusts the tempo with a few quicker chords and we all soon adapt. The whimsy of our awakening song is replaced by the jazzier and more upbeat feel of this predatory arrangement.

Allegro circles the underside of the ship, her fuchsia coverings trailing behind her elegantly. It isn't long before we all begin to follow her in a line, a much wider spiral than before. Our garments flutter out behind us like fins as we begin to stalk our prey. Melody cuts through the spiral to join Allegro, and her counterpart, Harmony agilely swims faster to catch up with her. The very two who joined me not so long ago now move to lend their talents to our current conductor.

The water has not yet carried our song up to the surface as we are merely humming the introduction, like bubbles we can only go upward from here, we are not yet ready to spring our assault. The bright hues emanating from our collective wardrobe must have attracted the fishermen's attention as they have dropped anchor—which cut directly down the center of our spiral—and have begun to throw nets into the water with hopes that they might haul in a school of beautiful fish. They will be quite mistaken.

Still unaware of the danger that lurks beneath them, we continue to finalize our attack configuration. After ushering a quick stream of babbling notes back and forth the strategy is finalized. One section of us will become "snared" in their nets as if they landed a massive catch while the rest of will slowly progress out of the water to accompany them. Together, we will all assault the crew and feed from them as they stand dazed by our beauty and enchanted by our song.

The plan is set and the feeding begins. As one we sing, the water ripples from the force of our interwoven voices and we ascend. "_I've got you…under my skin._" I am part of the group chosen to scale the ship after the fishermen are distracted by the sudden heaviness in their nets. I use my extended talons to dig into the ship's side as I climb, the wood is slick with sea spray and deposits of salt. Since their ship isn't particularly fancy—it is a mere fishing schooner—it doesn't take long to reach the deck. I am already over the railing and stretching seductively before the men onboard notice. "_I've got you deep in the heart of me…_"

We do not normally hunt in the daylight, so to actually see prey awake or sober is different for the chorus I am in. However, this is not our territory, so as a way of showing respect to the local chorus, my pack temporarily adopts their hunting practices, as well as allows them first pick of the prey. "_So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me…I've got you…under my skin_."

As we swarm them the men greet us with open arms, praising their fortunes in a language I can only roughly understand. When I finally have one to feed on I am able to note that we could have charmed them with looks alone. This group of men is so weak-minded that a hunt song would not have even been necessary. "_I'd sacrifice anything come what might/For the sake of havin' you near. In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night/And repeats, repeats in my ear_…" I toy with my victim for a little bit, coaxing out as much adoration as I can before I choose to feed. I can almost see it, the air between us is thick with his infatuation and soon it will be perfectly primed for consumption. I bring him in close and sing darkly, my lips at his ear, "_Don't you know, little fool, you never can win? Use you mentality, wake up to reality_…" It would be interesting to see if a human could actually resist the seductive notes of my voice but I have yet to see it happen. I tilt his face with one hand and cup his chin with another. Our lips are millimeters from touching, but they never will. The first tendrils of his adulation flow down my throat and I sigh with content. His "love", is spicy from his motherland's drink and quite warm. There isn't much to take, and all too soon I find my victim unconscious and slouching in my clutches. I could acquire more, but I don't like to harm my prey unlike some members of our chorus.

In the past I have been called weak due to my hesitation to kill my victims, and while not everyone shares these sentiments most know better than to throw that fact back in their faces. They won't dare to pull any of those stunts while we are in unfamiliar waters, but I know how malevolent my fellows can be if they're hungry enough. If their feed was as unsatisfactory as my own, then I know that we won't make it far out of this chorus' territory before we stop to feed once more.

I gently lay my sleeping victim against a coil of rope, and it would seem the others are doing the same. Not necessarily placing their victim in a decent position as I have, but nonetheless declaring that we are through with this ship. A call for retreat goes out, and soon the air is filled with the sound of our bodies diving back into the water.

It is time for us to continue our journey home and the united chorus sets off in a southern direction. A song, led by the radiant and lithe Symphonia, soon ripples in the water and in the bubbles we leave behind us. Our voices echo amidst the depths, everyone is content to just _be_ as we head for warmer waters. "_What good are the words I say to you? They can't convey what's in my heart/ If you could hear instead/ The words I've left unsaid_…"

On my left two of the native chorus' members—one in maroon and the other in deep velvet purple coverings—are giggling at the song's irony. I fail to share the humor but smile nevertheless as I surpass them. "_Time after time/ I tell myself that I'm/ So lucky to be loving you_."

* * *

Lakme – The Flower Duet

Frank Sinatra – I've Got You under My Skin

Frank Sinatra – Time After Time

* * *

A/N: The credits to the used songs belong to the artists listed, this goes for the rest of songs to be used in later chapters. I do not have any rights to the music used, nor do I claim to. I do however, have a playlist made on Youtube that will contain all of the music I use, in order of appearance. Perhaps you'll find something that interests you. Feel free to rate and review at will. At times I made need a music suggestion, but I am willing to accept some if I feel they meet certain basic criteria. Thank you and Happy Reading.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Mezzo

A constant swim through the night ensured we that were able to reach the coastal waters of an Asian island before daybreak. No one wanted to rest in the slightly polluted waters of the nearest inlet so the chorus opted to go further into open water before stopping. Now free of our Siberian hostesses we chose to return to our normal hours of activity. As the sun passed over our underwater nook in its journey for the West, I watched quietly as my comrades stirred.

It isn't long before the natural sounds of underwater life were drowned out by quick streams of melodious yet discordant noise as everyone began to chatter excitedly about the various possible hunting grounds. I spoke to no one, merely taking in the various conversations that were going on all around me. I "sit" like that for what must have been at least a few hours, as the sunset turns into twilight, the moon slowly making its way towards us, night is approaching.

For a brief moment I lock eyes with someone doing the same, amber orbs glittering in the fading light. Her eyes crease alongside her knowing smile and she lifts one bronze-covered hand to wave slightly at me. I return the gesture, but without the same smile. Carol is a sweet creature, and while she is quiet in a lovely and demure way, I am silent because of indifference and due to an apparent distaste towards the chatty nature of my kind.

Suddenly, like a tide gathering strength, the combined voices of Accelerando and Adagio crash into the conversations of everyone else, obliterating their exchanges and leaving only the importance of their announcement in their wake.

"We have found tonight's hunting ground." Adagio exclaims sounding as if she were breathless. This is not the case, she is just prone to speaking quite swiftly, as her name suggests. "It seems there is a rather large boat whose course will bring it rather close to our _current_ location." She stops to laugh at her own weak joke. A few others join in, I simply shake my head. "We must wait until total nightfall before we can storm the ship. After that, we are all free to do what we want." She licks her lips suggestively, and I know that there will more than a few corpses left in our aftermath.

Excited chatter briefly starts up again before Accelerando stops them once more. "There should be plenty of prey to go around, so be sure to feed a fair amount. We still have many fathoms to traverse before we will reach our home waters and I doubt there will be much prey out in the vast and empty sea." She too speaks quickly, but not with the same vivacity as her hungry counterpart. With those final words she and Adagio turn to join their circle of friends while everyone else picks up where they left off.

I retreat once more into myself, the freely flowing pieces of my garments curtaining me off from the others. I can still see them through the sheer material, and I can certainly still hear their every word but as long as I stay like this I can pretend that I am alone. A look towards the surface reveals that the moon is almost fully risen, the final dregs of sunlight are finally being chased out. I feel my own hunger stirring deep within me, vibrating on quiet strings, pulsing in time to our collective heartbeat. Soon, we will feed.

xXx

We travel in eerie silence towards our destined feeding ground. The lights of nearby Tokyo reflect off of the surface of the water occasionally, only to be replaced by the steadfast moon, and her brave accompaniment of stars that refuse to be washed out by the human nightlife. It is easy to determine when we are close for not only are we cast in shadow by a large shape obstructing the glow of the moon, but also by the loud up-tempo music that can even be heard down in the water's depths.

A simple chord is passed down the formation, signaling that it is time to ascend. The rise is slow, we don't want to startle any of the people on deck that may just happen to look down at the water below them. Someone might get curious as to why there is abnormal bubbling coming from beneath the water's surface. I sincerely doubt anyone would really care, but it pays to be cautious anyway. We are just under the boat when the chorus begins to split in groups of two or three. I fully expected to hunt alone, and yet to my great surprise Harmony and Melody swam over to join me. Harmony's pale blue eyes glittered and reflected the neon lights of the nearby city's life, while Melody's smoldering rubies teemed with excitement. Both however, bore the same intense look of hunger and as a trio we broke for the surface.

Our entrance to the human ship was delayed, it would be in bad form to board all at once, and someone might become suspicious. It soon became apparent once we were on deck that no one would have cared if we were stealthy or not, for this wasn't some group of fishermen or even travelling merchants. This was a party boat, overflowing with privileged youth and their adoration for the fun the night brings.

Like our previous Russian game, most of the individuals found our looks appealing without any other needed prompting. Our outfits made us seem exotic in nature, and our near-translucent skin shimmering in the neon only added to that notion. Each of our little groups were visually breathtaking and found to be a hot commodity. We all split to explore the ship, and to find locations where we could feed and store the remainders of our prey; some would be found less than whole the next morning.

The air is thickly permeated with strong scents all fighting for dominance: drug and smoke vapor, the stench of sweat and steam rising from the unexhausted dancers, and the sickly perfume of human lust and the temporary relief that follows. Hunger pangs in my system, and I find myself thinking that any one of these humans could be satisfactory at least for a few moments. Instead of lunging at the first passerby, I follow Harmony's lead, Melody and I showing the same self-control as we move from one packed room to another. All of these humans are so young, young enough to still be considered minors in some cases. Their teenage bodies desperately seeking only what adults legally possess, yet still managing to fall short of the mark once they find it.

We enter a room coated with swirling coloured light, it is soft and enticing, far different from the harsh neon of the other areas. Harmony turns to stare at the both of us and as she spins in place her apparel's ribbons—ironically it looks like a more slinky and far shorter kimono, the outfit for which this area is known—flutters out behind her, with a small smile gracing her lips,. The light color changes and darkens the chamois and glade-green on her dress more than actually is. She grabs Melody's hand and pulls her into the swaying crowd.

I figured the two would hunt together, and I don't mind, I prefer a more intimate feed from my prey. I feel I can curb my hunger better that way. I give them a few moments to begin their chase before I move to join the rhythmically shuffling throng. The current music is wordless and provides the perfect backdrop for my own song. I haven't zeroed in on a certain person yet, but soon enough I'll have plenty to choose from. Or I could just devour all of them.

The tempo picks up and I sway seductively in time with the music, singing just loudly enough for those near to be drawn to, but not so loud that it interferes with my comrades' own composition. "_You're so hypnotizing…Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_" I lock eyes with potential prey, one set of eyes after another are already captivated by the few notes I've released into the air. They draw closer. "_Your touch magnetizing/ Feels like I am floating/ Leaves my body glowing_…" I reach for one but pull away before we touch, spinning almost into the arms of someone else, only to flit off just as quickly. I can sense their attraction from here. This is too easy. "_You're from a whole 'nother world…A different dimension_…"

Internally I am smirking, and am filled slightly with contempt for this simple-minded prey. Just once, I would like a challenge, or to be presented with real temptation. I could deviate into viciousness and literally feed from my victims like some of my fellows are wont to do…No…my own morals would never support it. I force the desperate thoughts from my mind and focus on the banquet around me. I meld deeper with my song, increasing the output of my overall enticement. I can feel slight physiological changes occurring throughout my body as I rapidly adjust to become more appealing to the prey swarming around me. "_You open my eyes_…"

My chest grows and the fabric covering it tightens from being filled so abruptly. I can feel myself becoming a tad taller, curvier, and overall far fuller than my normal self. This glamour is only temporary but I'm slowly being lost in the delicious attraction that flows out from all of them. I can almost taste the desire in the air. "_And I'm ready to go/ Lead me into the light!_"

The anticipation breaks and I pull the current person I'm facing into me. He's not much taller than I but returns the hold with equal excitement. He's animated yet slightly dazed, it wouldn't surprise me if he is on some substance or another right now. I take in as much as I can from him at once, the strobe light conveniently disguises any evidence that I am feeding. His emotions are little more than a crush, but thick with enough yearning for me to drain. "_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_…" I don't seize much, I don't want to risk injuring him by simply letting him fall unconscious onto the floor. Instead I coax him to go find some nice spot to rest in and release him. No sooner has his back turned before I have already latched onto another victim.

I am intoxicated by the sensation of rapid group feeding. It isn't often we find quarry in such abundance. The next individual is a girl, and she doesn't seem to care whose arms she is wrapped in right now. Her eyes are closed, and I lean in close to her ears, in reality I'm whispering my song, but for her I am all she hears. "_Infect me with your love and/ Fill me with your poison._"

The irony is only a bit distracting as I consume her raw admiration for me, too soon I have sent her walking away to rest. I must continue, I am too hungry to stop. "_Take me, ta-ta-take me_…" My next target has already indulged in the pleasure of various sins while here despite his young age. I taste him sparingly, and deem him just old enough to be able to feed on. I refuse to imbibe on any feelings from youth less than a certain age; this one barely qualifies. "_Wanna be a victim/ Ready for abduction_."

They're feelings are so spoiled, and while group feeding throws me into a frenzy and the heady feeling is mildly delightful, I would still prefer just one decent and filling person for consumption. As I turn to pull in yet another person to feed on after rejecting two more, I catch a glimpse of Melody and Harmony from a break in the crowd out of the corner of my eye. They are locked in an embrace, pressing sensually into one another, their hands tangled together for one moment and roaming the next second. The circle of people around them are totally entranced by the performance and I have to give them credit for using such tactics. It's not entirely surprising for them to do so though, they must feel as disappointed as I to resort to such a large-scale performance. The mob of people shifts and my view of them is suddenly cut off.

I dance my way through the mass, consuming emotions like a human would munch tasty hors' d'oeuvres at an engagement. Quite promptly I become intensely bored with the exhilarating yet unfulfilling nature of group feeding and my increasing annoyance even threatens to change my internal composition from Mezzo to Staccato. Briefly, the thought of returning to the nook until the others are finished crosses my mind, but a deep reverberation from the beast I call Hunger demands that I find at least something adequate enough to devour before leaving.

Noiselessly, I make my way to the stern of the ship, dodging flailing partiers and intoxicated members of my chorus as well. More than once, I step over a carelessly tossed and now vacant body, his or her chest gaping open with the lack of a heart extremely noticeable to one such as I. The back end of the ship is fairly empty, save for a few dozing bodies, slumped over railings, various objects, and each other. This area lacks the heat and vigor of the other more occupied places on the ship, but the coldness is refreshing. Despite how famished I feel, it is good to be alone once more.

A scraping noise distracts me from my body's discontent and from within the blackness I detect a rope extending far out behind the ship. The rope is connected to a tiny little rowboat, with one lonely passenger guiding it. The opportunity for proficient nourishment has me diving over the side and into the water without hesitation.

* * *

Katy Perry – E.T.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The boat isn't far behind the larger ship, so mere seconds after hitting the water I've already come upon its underside. It appears to contain only one passenger, a young male and judging from his clothes he must have belonged to the party. He also seems quite intoxicated given his sluggish behavior, lack of fine motor control, and that he can't seem to process why he isn't making any headway out into the water, and of all things why he is sailing backwards. He failed to disconnect his little rowboat from the larger barge, hence the rope that caught my attention.

The poor fool is so lost in his drunken state of mind that he has given up on row and is just laying out as sprawled as he can in the small vessel. Even when I lift myself out of the water and board the craft—rocking the tiny thing precariously—he doesn't even bother to investigate the disturbance, he merely lolls his head lazily from one side to the other in flow with the rocking, until everything evens out.

I sit there, unnoticed by him, Hunger beating out an anxious rhythm within me, for what was no more than five minutes. Apparently, a wave of nausea forced him to sit up suddenly, the lightly oscillating waves adding to his obvious discomfort. The shock of seeing someone in front of him must have taken his mind off of releasing his insides to where it was no longer necessary.

He was mildly attractive given his age. Framing his face were shaggy locks of poorly dyed black hair with iridescent purple strands tucked in various spots. A slight smattering of youthful acne dotted his slightly gaunt cheeks and chin. It seemed that he had the makings of a strong face, one that might suit a successful leader in the human world because the his entire facial structure seemed to be built around a pair of deep grey eyes, akin to quicksilver. His flashy clothes, contradictory in its color choices, screamed money and privilege like the others I saw previously.

All this wealth, from the good looks to his obvious good fortune, yet I could still detect an emptiness in him even with his soused condition. I was attracted to his misery, and it only incensed my hunger more. The group feeding not long ago meant nothing now. I was starving, and on this creature—one a few steps shy from being a man—I would feed.

"Who're you?" He slurred, his questioning hands suddenly grasping the edges of the boat for support. I blink slowly at him, unanswering. Waves crash in the distance behind us and the music on the larger ship changes for something more upbeat and edgier. Even out here, I can tell that the beats are being cut harshly. Not exactly something of my preference, but one must work with the hand they have been dealt—or so the human saying goes. "My name's Jason Petrov. I came to this party thinking it would be a gr-gr-great way to kick off my new life as a runaway. Pretty sweet right? The plan is that I'll just sail from boat to boat, picking up chicks and foods while I'm there and then hop in my boat and go to the next one. I bet I can travel around the world this way! Don't you agree?" Even with the alcohol making a mockery of his speech, he was surprisingly coherent. I say nothing in response, merely watching as his hyper gesticulating forces him to grab the sides once more as he fights down sickness.

He recovers, and points an accusatory finger at me. "Where do you get off telling me how to live my life? I didn't ask to move to this country. I didn't ask to be made into an outsider because I'm not from here. I didn't tell my father to accept a promotion and become a fancy-schmacy ambassador for negotiating between Europe's and Asia's powers. The Japanese don't take too kindly to those who aren't Japanese. Especially when it's some spoiled rich kid with deep pockets and no connections." He briefly drops his hand in favor of sticking his head between his knees and sucking in deep gulps of air. He continues to speak from his current position, continuing as if nothing were unusual in the slightest.

"It's not extreme for me to run off just because my parents have no time for me while their running around in the political circus. Excuse me for wanting a little attention." He drags out the sarcastic attempt at seeking pardon, then hurriedly looks up at me with fat tears rolling down his bumpy cheeks proclaiming, "I love you. So much. You're my best friend y'know?" before leaning over the side to dry heave repeatedly. Spittle drips from his mouth with each unsuccessful attempt at vomiting. Ew. Even so, I'm too hungry to be picky now.

So is this the cause of his emptiness, a lack of social acceptance, and perceived abandonment? Is my voracious attraction for him because I feel that I can relate to his plight? To be honest with myself, I know I don't belong in my chorus. Though I've been with them for almost as long as I can recall during my life—which isn't all that long compared to some—I have never felt that I truly belong with them. I get a taste of acceptance when I'm with Carol, Melody, Harmony, and a few others but one minute altercation with one of our murderous associates and I'm set fathoms back into my own shell.

Regardless of how much I relate to this boy caught at the crossroads of manhood and naivety, one thing is very clear to me. He needs to go home in spite of how he feels about the whole situation. His plan for survival on these seas won't get him very far, and even if he did clear these waters, he won't last more than a few days out in the open ocean, maybe a week at most.

Unlike myself, he can find a way to belong, even if it involves reaching into his past to bring some of that comfort with him. A little nostalgia could go a long way in helping him find a way to adapt and move on. I could be wrong, I'm not human. My situation is different, I can't bring myself to "adapt" to some of the others' lifestyles. I am a parasite with a conscious, and as symbiotic as my relationships with prey may be, I won't kill them. I refuse.

So now I must ask young Jason Petrov one simple question, "_Can I take you home?_" The previous change in the music's tempo is now echoed and amplified thus providing the perfect backdrop for my song. "_Said her name was romance, I said I'm impulsive/ Swallowed my nerve and ate my dignity_." It's awkward trying to maneuver seductively in the little rowboat; this one isn't as simple to attract in comparison to my recent targets. While still young like the others, his internal dilemma and the drink in his system surprisingly inhibits my more obvious talents. "_I think I'm making progress, she's faking naïve/ All this false innocence amuses me_."

My body has long since returned to its normal appearance, and since Petrov lacked a personal preference or type for his interests—most likely due to his young age—I was free to look like my usual self. "_I don't mean to rush, or be obvious/ But like a magnet you keep pulling me._" I didn't have to move very far to reach Petrov's side of the rowboat but the key was moving lithely yet slowly. Too much movement might tip the boat or throw off the semblance of sensuality I've managed to hold on to. That, and I did not wish to be vomited upon because I rocked the boat excessively.

"_Into fixation…this mad compulsion. Don't wanna stop, will you come with me?_" I've practically mounted him in this limited space, and as uncomfortable as I feel about the precariousness of our position, I have him damn near enthralled. The greyness in his eyes is almost dizzying and yet they held a very concentrated look. As if he were still retaining a measure of control despite how powerless he truly is at the moment. I'm sure his father maintains a similar expression of composure while negotiating treaties between rival nations. "_Can I take you home?_"

His hands circle my waist and climb up my back; his touch cold from sea spray and open air. However, against my own flesh, they feel slightly warm. "_Open yourself up to me and surrender/ Can I take you home?_" All the time we spend in the depths leads to lower body temperatures; I must be freezing against him. Oh well. At least he has all that alcohol to keep him cozy. "_We'll lock out the world and stay here forever/ Can I take you home?_"

His adoration comes to me in thick gradual waves, each undulation imbued with the loneliness of bittersweet longings and regret for opportunities now lost. There is deep worry for the unknown future and torment over how much pain he feels he might cause. Coating his misery is a riverbed of love for his parents and the friends is used to see, as well as desire to find his niche here in a new environment. This "grand" plan of his was the work of momentary weakness and fear. There is enough residual emotion for his old life to spark hope in the new one. With a little bit of my help, I instill in him the strength to return to his family, and embrace the future going on around him. "_Can I take you home?"_

I can sense the first pinpricks of sunrise as I slip into the water. Young Jason Petrov is now snoozing contentedly in what was almost his vessel to a doomed life. When he awakes, he will have practically reached the shore, and from there he will return to his awaiting family. From beneath the water I gently pull his boat into the appropriate current's path after untying it from the forgotten party ship.

My interaction with him will be nothing more than a dream, one that will slip away before he even has the chance to recount it. He will remember nothing of the green-haired creature who played a pivotal role in his return and I'm okay with that. We live in two separate worlds, and with time, I will forget his existence as well.

* * *

Breathe Carolina - Can I Take You Home?


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Staccato

We are home. Our journey homeward is concluded now that we are once more in our own territory. The migration, while insightful, only made me yearn for the warm and vibrant waters of home, and all the appetizing prey that traverse them. I'm not the only one with these thoughts for every ship that has passed over us we have attacked. Someone is always hungry. While it is impossible to actually feel full, I curtailed my feeding early on, finding the excessiveness of the practice wasteful and unnecessary.

Perhaps it is the internal change of switching from Mezzo to Staccato that prejudices me into beholding the spectacle with distaste, but overall it's a bit difficult to be happy about being home when members of the chorus return to their homicidal practices. Those who wouldn't dare consume live hearts outside of our territory are doing it so much it's as if they're trying to make up for lost time. It's rather disturbing honestly. I recall one of the fishing schooners that had the misfortune of coming into our range. I watched in silent horror as Allegro and Accelerando lured in a man, and once he had been rendered helpless by the power of their charms, they ripped out his still-beating heart ate it then and there. The blinding yellow of Allegro's clothes slowly became saturated with his fluids, its hue almost blending in with the jagged blood-orange zigzags streaking across her garments. The unknown man died with this own blood raining down upon him as two monsters gorged upon the wellspring of feeling concentrated there. I admit, I have wondered and perhaps even fantasized about the taste of such feelings. Pure, unfiltered, the entire range of human emotion encased in one vessel. Such a thing must be like an addictive ambrosia for my kind.

As enticing as such a treat might be, I am unable to succumb to such thoughts. There's a reason for why I was created with such a strong moral code. One that dictates "thou shalt not kill thy prey" and that "children, couples, married people, and those heavily in love are off-limits". It is better for me to feed repeatedly upon many or to go without feeding to the "fullest", than to risk harming any of my prey. If one of us were to drain too much emotion from one of our targets—going far past the point of just consuming the adoration we create by charming them—we could risk permanently damaging that person's emotional capabilities. In simpler terms, we could make it so that the victim could never love again, or feel any sort of emotional highs for that matter. I imagine it would be like a life completely stripped of color and sensory feeling. What a terrible existence to inflict, and shame on my comrades who choose to do so to their game anyway. Still, I suppose it would be better than outright murdering them, but then again…Death would ensure that they don't have to attempt to survive in such a painful life.

These circular thoughts are interrupted when we are called to pursue yet another ship. I will aide in the quarry's capture, but I will not join in the dining that follows. There has been no change to the hunt song we have been singing all day and its outright promise of imprisonment feels incredibly obvious to me. "_You can run, you can hide but you can't escape my love_…" I board the ship with ease but hang back by the railings and observe the madness. "_If you feel like leaving, I'm not gonna make you stay..._" I am not the only one who has done so. Harmony and Melody stand not too far off from me. Their hands clasped in an attempt to provide comfort amongst the carnage. "But soon you'll be finding…" Across the ship and to the right linger Symphonia, Crescendo, and Aria. Aria is entangled daintily in the ship's netting so as to avoid having any of the spilt blood seep into her snow-white dress. The lower half of her garment trumpets outward and its color gradients into a majestic lavender. Blood sprays into the air as a man's heart is wrenched from his chest cavity. Poor Aria's efforts are in vain as droplets rain down upon her, they glitter with violence against the colorless background of her gown. She turns her face away from the massacre, and if I wish I could follow suit. As if looking away were the key to resolving the whole debacle.

"_You can run. You can hide. But you can't escape my love_." Those who refuse to indulge in the gore follow my lead as I disembark from the bloody ship. I've stopped contributing my voice to their hunt long ago but their song's melody chases me down into the dark. "_You can run. You can hide. But you can't escape my love_." Bodies join me within the water's protection. Humans can't reach us here, at least not for very long without suffering consequences. Their music is like a nightmare, and I spiral down, down, down in an attempt to escape the grisly slayings and their haunting music. But I can't.

"_You can run. You can hide. But you can't escape my love_."

* * *

Enrique Iglesias – Escape


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

No matter where we go, we always manage to find prey. Any and all are worthy of consumption in their eyes. My carnivorous fellows have but one redeeming quality. They don't skimp or cheat when it comes to seducing their prey. Our hunts have become more psychologically compelling. The ironic meanings tucked into our songs are dark, twisted, conveying the allure we need to exude, whilst blatantly giving away the hazard and maliciousness that follows our appearance. Even with all the complexity woven into the music, it seems my comrades are finding their feeds are unsatisfactory. Or at least that's my perception. For it seems that they are trying to drain more love and adoration from their victims. The usual depths aren't satiating them and they seek to rectify this issue which of course places the quarry at risk. But…since when have these brutal creatures ever cared for their welfare of their meals?

Personally I've taken a step back from the entire situation. The displeasure I feel towards their practice leaves me feeling that it is necessary to become even more detached than usual to protect myself. While these actions fulfill my current namesake, they leave me feeling like I am betraying myself. Keeping my thoughts and opinions to myself prevents any of that lethal violence from being directed at myself, yet I am beginning to feel guilty for not speaking up. Worse yet, I'm starting to feel as if I'm the one in the wrong. Should I really take more and leave my targets to their fate?

I find myself falling back on individuals such as Harmony and Melody, who too have chosen to abstain from the harmful customs of our chorus. Them, along with a few others, are my constant reminders that I am not alone in thinking that this whole matter has gone too far. It is possible to feed without inflicting harm on our prey. It is a practice we have been following for many millennia, so why change now?

Will this stalemate result in an ultimatum? Is there a choice that we must make? And which side of the violence will I find myself on?


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I've spent much of my daylight hours thinking and pondering while entranced concerning what must be done about our current situation. I refuse to be tempted any longer, I also refuse to bear witness to such crimes against humanity. However, I recognize that I no means or enough power to dissuade them from their appetites. They literally have a taste for blood, and I'm positive they will go to any lengths necessary to feed in the way they want. My options are so limited and so I have arrived at the only possible conclusion.

"We leave." I whisper to my selected comrades. Like a coward with its tail between its legs, I propose we flee. There's nothing keeping us here and if numbers are an issue, I'm certain we are free to join another chorus. I'm willing to do so, even if it means leaving such balmy waters behind for more frigid ones.

"When? Now?" Harmony asks, her pale blue eyes disguising the evident concern in them by toying with one of the ribbons from her dress.  
"Soon." I lower my eyes too, praying that if I do not seek out attention, I will not draw it in return.

"What about the others?" Melody inputs. One of her hands faintly brushes across the backs of Harmony's and the two exchange a worried glance. The gesture lasts no longer than a second, but my curiosity peaks. Now is not the time or place to pry into the particulars of their relationship. Maybe they're just very, very close.

"Others?" I admit, although I wasn't very close to these two, I still felt that I knew them better than the others. Since they are in reality my only friends, I feel that extending trust and judgment to them would be safe. It's not like the others can honestly stop us from leaving. I nod. "Others are welcome too."

The two smile happily, but not quick enough to hide their surprise at my statement. It is unusual for me to speak so much; that might have been the longest sentence they have ever heard me utter. I shall surprise them again. "We leave when the time is right." They both nod and turn swim off, presumably to go invite others to partake in our exodus.

Now that I've set the players in motion I feel as if I can breathe again after being denied of air for an exasperatingly long time. Soon, we shall be free of our deadly associates. No human shall be maimed as a result of our hunger. The same goes for emotional death. I won't allow a single member of this new chorus the ability to drain excessively. I don't care how often we must hunt until everyone is satisfied. The use of lethality ends now.

xXx

We determined later that evening that we would partake in one final hunt with our soon to be former chorus. We being Harmony, Melody, Symphonia, Crescendo, Carol, Aria, Vivace, and myself. I was surprised at the number of us who were revolted by the others. Carol is the one who told me the list of prospective comrades, and it is she who also suggested that instead of feeding that we should focus on soothing the wounded that shall be left behind in the wake of the carnage. She noted that none of us are particularly hungry anyway due to the rate at which we having been hunting. This is true, while I don't feel "full", I'm not famished either. Besides, we can hunt freely after we put some distance between us and them. After a few hard days of travel I'm sure we'll all be ready to eat by then. The plan was decided. We would depart after one last hunt.

I was in no way prepared for what would ensue.

The targeted ship was a private one, emanating money but not lavishly so. As far as private boats go, this one was on the smaller side of moderate luxury. As we boarded it became obvious that this was a very secluded affair, only about ten men were present. The way they spoke and smelled suggested they were fishermen but the bottles scattered about their feet said they were celebrating. I was glad I had already decided not to eat, I probably would have been injured trying to claim one of the victims anyway.

The hunt song was thought-provoking, dark, and very twisted. The kind I would use if I wanted to get into someone's head, and distract them from what my true aims were. They would be so focused on the nature of my words that they wouldn't even try to unearth what I was doing to them. Like when we fed from the Russians alongside our Siberian escorts, we starting singing from beneath the water. They would become distracted by the music, grow curious as to its source, and be totally open to attack. When they would finally see all of the beautiful women rising from the water, it would be far too late for them. I enjoy these sort of attack styles because it is less dependent upon looks—which I've been told I'm lacking in—and more upon our skill in evoking attraction via singing. "_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me_."

The sides of the ship were slick and it was difficult to find sections capable of being gripped. Being one of more modern design, a majority of the siding was metal instead of wood. "It's like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read/ Just yet."

I couldn't tell something was off at first, I was resigned to letting the others devour their prey while the rest of us watched. Cavatina was greedy. She was attempting to charm two at once; since the rest of us weren't eating, she must have figured that meant more for her. "You gotta spend some time, Love/ You gotta spend some time, with me." One of the men, an attractive individual with olive skin and golden brown hair, broke free of the seductive hold on his mind. Since she was so close I witnessed the entire thing firsthand. "_And I know that you'll find, love/ I will possess your heart_."

I was so shocked my voice tightened and I ceased to sing. Never before had I seen a human actively break free of our embrace. I was certain she didn't relinquish him, since she seemed just as stunned as I. "_You gotta spend some time, Love/ You gotta spend some time, with me_." He and I made eye contact. Frantic electric green eyes met my own and he rushed at me. He clutched at my hands, which previously lay limply at my sides.

"Please you have to help me!" He was awake, he was aware. He knows. Through his touch and our intimate proximity, I could smell his fear, and sense the panic richocheting through his brain. For a brief moment I saw everything around us through his eyes, what this scene looked like to a human, and my gut wrenched at the insight brought on by this new insight.

Distractingly gorgeous women had flooded his friend's boat. Their presence brought seconds of exquisite singing which was soon replaced by the horrid sounds of bones being broken, internal things ripped out and exposed to the outside for the first time, followed by disgusting, inhuman noises. Tearing and squelching, biting and chewing. The women shown to be quite dangerous were devouring the organs of his friends. He was next, he knew it. But something…something allowed him to break free of the mental prison that had been imposed. And then he ran.

"_You reject my…advances…and desperate pleas_…"

His precarious mental state gave me access to his thoughts despite not being under my spell and confirmed my suspicions. The ring on his left hand was merely insult to injury. A funny twist of fate had made it so that his partner had proposed first. A concept that led to many jokes being made by his friends, but it didn't change the fact that his fiancé just saved his life. At least for the moment. Cavatina's charms failed because this man was in love. Or so I'm inclined to to believe.

I have always refused to feed on someone who I find out is in love, some see it as a respect for human relationships, but I merely regard the decision as just another tenant of my moral code. Today, this code would save a man's life.

"_I won't let you…let me down…so easily/ So easily._"

I pull the man protectively behind me, the obvious height difference wasn't important right now. Cavatina was displeased at losing her prey. She abandoned the man in her arms—sent him off to wait for her in a corner for her until she could return to feed on him—and alerted Allegro. She took a rather loud chomp out of the fresh heart nestled in her hand, blood dripping onto her sun-coloured dress, before tossing it callously onto the deck. Someone must have thought it was such a waste and snatched it up to be finished off. Accelerando soon followed into step behind her ally and together they crossed the ship to stand before me.

"Found your hunger after all? Or did you want this one all to yourself all along?" Allegro questions politely, but I know she's not looking for answers. Cavatina pouts, and urges them to help her reclaim what's hers.

I ignore her, and behind me the man whimpers. I glare as best as I can at them, finding that my face contorted with anger far too easily for my liking.

"Oh come now, don't make such a face." Allegro breathes out quickly. "You have so little going for you there already, don't make it worse." Her hands reach out and stroke my face once, her bloodied nails on the precipice of becoming talons. I slap her hand away and stare harder. "Hand him over to us." I shake my head, they will not take him from me.

Cavatina thinks she's slick and tries to charm him and lure him out from under me. "_**I will possess your heart.**_" She sings sweetly, but the air of menace leeches into her notes. The man flinches like he's just been hit but seems otherwise unaffected. Cavatina growls in frustration and goes for the direct approach. She runs at me, feet making quick work of the space between her and I only to find herself blocked by others.

Harmony and Melody materialize at my side, each taking a gentle yet possessive hold on one of the man's arms. They have his sides covered, while I guard his front. Cavatina comes to a directly in front of me, fuming and breathing heavily. "Move." She growls again and once more I proclaim defiance. "Move or I'll make you move." She brandishes her hands, curled into claws topped with fully-formed talons. Accelerando adds that she too is more than willing to help her friend take back her meal revealing her own blood-stained tools of death in the process.

Here it is, my predicted ultimatum. Staring me dead in the face, asking if I have a wish to be injured because of some man. It would go against everything leading up to now, including my own sense of justice and idealistic morals to hand this would-be victim over. This is where we shall make our stand.

"You will not have this man. You will not rip him open and feast upon the viscera found there. You will not take him from me. You will not take him from us. You will gather your party and disembark from this ship. You will allow these men to tend to their dead and dying. And you will not give chase." I tell them adamantly.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" Allegro threatens pressing in closely to our small huddle, she is breathing directly in my face, her voice no louder than a whisper even with its scathing tone. The rest of their chorus has now joined them. Most of their faces drip with fresh blood. The deep crimson spattering the deck below them in steady drops.

"I think you mean we. It is not I telling you to go, it is we who are demanding that you leave these men. At once." Mimicking their chorus, ours made its cessation known for the first time as the members clustered around me. There was more standing by my than I would have thought. Symphonia, Crescendo, Carol, Aria, and Vivace, along with Harmony, Melody, and myself. We all sought to protect this man and his fellow survivors. Though we were outnumbered by the original chorus, it was more than enough to prove our conviction was strong.

We formed a coalition, an impenetrable shield to save at least this one man, and though we may protect him and others now, would that stop this chorus from unleashing harm on us? My question was answered.

Allegro motions for the others to leave, turning their backs on us as they run to the otherside of the deck and dive off. I breathe out a heavy sigh as the sound of bodies breaking the water fills up the void where our singing once was. It was wrong of me to cast my eyes downward. So very wrong of me to take my eyes off of Allegro and those closest to her.

A great rush of wind whipped around my face and before I could react Allegro had a hand around my throat and was lifting me into the air. She was strangling me, and while it hurt I was more concerned for the screams behind me. In my periphery I caught glimpses of Harmony caught in a similar situation, only she was pressed against the deck. Accelerando was attempting to maul her but was only succeeding in cutting up Harmony's arms as she she shielded her throat and face from attack. The "shield" did nothing to block out her shrieks of pain. Her blood was flung all around, sparkling in contrast to the already crimson deck.

Her cries didn't last for long as Melody leapt upon Accelerando, tearing into anything her talons came across. The key to attack however was that she was screaming and not in a normal range. Her voice had surpassed the necessary octaves for charming victims or speaking. This was a full-on vocal assault and I could tell that it was hurting Accelerando.

She fell away from Harmony, twitching against the deck, one hand cupped against her bleeding ear. Though Allegro's grip on my throat had initally been very tight, she had become distracted by her comrade's attack and the sudden loss. Her advantage proved to be a disadvantage, and diversion from her target a faulty mistake. I brought my knee up as quick as I could now that I could breathe decently again. My knee connected with her chin and I'm sure I just caused her to draw her own blood.

Her hand and body fell away joining her comrade on the deck. When she sat up, rubbing her jaw as rivulets of her blood streamed from her mouth. I grabbed her hands, roughly pinning them at her side. By the look on her face I'm sure she knew what was to come next. I'm glad she had the dignity not to beg.

Like Melody before me I used one our strongest tools, the power of our voice. Drawing in a deep breath, I looked Allegro square in her yellow-green eyes before unleashing a formidable scream intended for my defenseless prey. I didn't stop until she was on the deck, convulsing and bleeding from both ears. Her eyes were dark and vacant with only primal signs of life still bouncing around in them.

Motioning for someone to come aide me, we drag Allegro and Accelerando's bodies to the nearest railing and throw them overboard. Their bodies hit the water with a clumsy splash and gradually sink beneath the surface. The ship is now free of those who seek to cause harm. My attention is once more focused on the unnamed man.  
It seems Vivace took it upon herself to see to his safety when we were compromised. A cursory glance tells me that he doesn't seem to injured in anyway, physically at least. I know he's in shock, and I can sympathize with that. Most humans are able to go their entire lives without encountering any other species; little do they know that there are actually a lot of nonhumans out there, carefully blending in or avoiding human society altogether.

We are one of the few species that comes out in the open, but generally leave the humans without credible proof of our existence. Myths of our kind have persisted through the centuries, dating back to ancient civilizations whose stories warned travelers against any encounters with us. This man, would be one of those who lives to spread the rumour of enchanting women with harmonious voices and deadly appetites.

I kneel to reach be on his level, it would do no good for me to be looking down on him now. "Mister? Are you alright?" He swings his head until his eyes meet mine, and stares blankly back at me.  
His speaks in a hoarse whisper. "…Alright?" He looks away. Gazes at the carnage before him. "…No…I don't think I'll ever be alright." He starts to shudder, the shock has him fully in its throes now.

I stand and turn to face everyone. "Today we have secured our freedom. We are now at liberty to do as we please, no longer guided by a malicious composition. I will not claim to be our leader, I am merely another instrument, another voice in our new choir. I pray that we can be peaceful, and I would hope that this is a common wish. If not, I ask that you depart now. If you hurry, you can probably catch up with Allegro and the others, just follow the blood." I pause, taking the opportunity to look everyone in the eyes once, daring them to escape now. "Again, in no way do I feel that I am our leader, but just this once, will you please follow me and assist in the clean-up of this ship? Our host is in no condition to do so, and so that leaves us."

Whether they help or not is up to them, but I haven't even taken a step before everyone is moving, save for Harmony. Her arms had already begun to heal, but they wouldn't really begin to mend until she was back in the water, and I knew they would be far too tender for much action at the moment. I asked her to sit with the man, and keep him tranquil. I'm not sure I'm capable of handling human hysterics.

By the time we were finished, the bodies of six men were wrapped in makeshift burial trappings. One was critically injured, and would require medical attention once they reached a port. Aria found a way to sedate him, and her work should hold until they dock. It wasn't easy to do, the man was panicking from losing so much blood, and he fought her attempts to bandage him. The last three were uninjured, one was Cavatina's would-be prey—he was still somewhat entranced until Symphonia woke him up-, the host, and a man—younger than all the rest—whose hunter narrowly missed her chance to consume him before the chaos started.

"We have to make sure these men reach home." I tell the others, and they all nod in agreement. A plan formulates in my mind as I recall my prey from the other night. How I imparted my will onto him and ensured that when he awoke he used his little rowboat to carry him back to shore and from there home.

I guide the still-traumatized groom-to-be and usher two others to do the same with the remaining uninjured men. Vivace takes the young man and Crescendo grabs Cavatina's prey. They follow me to the center of the deck. I have the man rest up against the backs of his fellow men, and together they form a little triangle, each one of them facing one of us.

"We are not charming them, rather…We are healing them, giving them the strength to find their way home, and grow from this experience, instead of fearing it." I instruct the other two, Vivace nods, her eyes, like the palest of rose quartz, betray the confusion and lack of understanding in her mind. Crescendo's own cyan pair reflected the same feeling of doubt. "It's okay…" I croon to them in our natural tongue, conveying a far more gentle and trusting tone than any human language ever could. "I believe in you, just follow my example…"

The others have encircled us, curious to see what it is we may do and just how far we will go for these humans. I see Melody has very carefully taken one of Harmony's hands into her own. I almost envy their friendship, what strong pillars of comfort they must be for one another. I shove the feelings deep down, noting that if I ever find the courage, I should ask them how they became friends in the first place. Carol, seeing their gesture stretches out her hand for Melody to grasp as well, and Melody takes it with a pleasing smile. The others reciprocate the gesture all around, until we are enclosed in a friendly circle. We are united.

I turn back to the man seated before me, and kneel once more before him. I rest upon my heels, and stare into his languid green orbs, now cooled to resemble deep emeralds. I take his hands into mine, and begin to sing. I couldn't ask for a better backdrop for this song. The winds were calm, allowing the waves to roll with a mellow, pleasant ease. The sun had given way to the rising night heralded by a large waxing mood, and the last vestiges of twilight were set deep into the horizon. The first stars had begun to make an appearance, dotting the sky in vibrant yet rare twinkles. All around us nature provided the most beautiful of settings. "_Ba dheas an lá go oiche/  
Na glórtha binne i mo thaobh_..." (It was beautiful all day/ The sweet voices by my side)

Waves crashed in time with my steady voice, and the vessel rocked lightly beneath us. "_'S aoibhneas i gach áit gan gruaim/ Áthas ar mo chroí go deo_…" (And beauty without despair everywhere/ Joy in my heart forever)

My fellows picked up on the song, some contributing by way of humming others by joining after the stanzas. "_He-a-ro_…" I had learned this song while we were on the migration, the locals—who were far older than I—knew a great deal of melodies in Gaelic and were happy to teach me a few. I left feeling a bit enlightened, with an arsenal of music swirling in my mind and a new language to accompany it all. _"…He-a-o-ro_..." those in the circle behind us sang, their voices melding into an arrangement capable of being worthy of the heavens.

Crescendo and Vivace joined me for the next section, no longer doubting the work we were doing. "_Ma shiúlaim ó na laetha beo/ An ghrian 's an ghealach ar mo chúl_…" (If I walk from the alive days/ The sun and the moon behind me). I could tell that our music was working. I could taste the man's tranquility as it glided through the air, twisting and bending as his mind worked out all the kinks his terror had sewn.

"_Nil uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil/ Deora ar mo chroí go bron_." (I'll only need thoughts from my life/ Tears sorrowfully on my heart )We stretched the last note, as the others filled the space around it. Cushioning the prayer like swaddling clothes wrapped around an infant child. "_He-a-ro_…" Collectively, we sang the final verses as a magical whole. "_He-a-ro_…" The circle broke and their ring slowly retreated, elegantly and inaudibly, they slipped into the ocean's embrace. Vivace and Crescendo left next in tandem, still singing, but without the same measure of strength our associates provided. "_He-a-o-ro_…" I could still hear them despite them being under the water's surface, no doubt they were circling the ship, allowing their voices to carry upwards as they swam in spirals further into the depths. "…_He-a-o-ro_…"

I was alone, all three survivors were asleep. I pressed three fingers against my lips, and brushed them across the man's forehead, slightly rustling the brown locks covering that same space. Embedded in that broken kiss was my will that this man—and the surviving members of the fishing crew he was a part of—would heal without difficulty, that he would go home and marry his chosen bride—or rather the bride that chose him—and that he would forget all about me, the creature he trusted in all the wake of frightening chaos all around him. He would forget me, the others would forget us, and in time, we would be unable to recall him.

It will only be through this song, that we possibly retain memories of this adventure, but only fleetingly so. "_Nil uaim ach smaointe ó mo shaoil/ Deora ar mo chroí go bron_." (I'll only need thoughts from my life/ Tears sorrowfully on my heart) I run to ship's bow, agilely scale it and swiftly dive from its peak. As I sink under the water, I permit one last cry of lament for the unfortunate fate that I partially allowed to befall these men, before swimming after my allies. "…_He-a-o-ro_…"

* * *

Death Cab for Cutie – I Will Possess Your Heart

Enya – Deora ar mo chroi

**Also known as Tears in My Heart:  
How wonderful, from morning to night  
the sweet voices at my side,  
and happiness everywhere, without sorrow,  
joy in my heart forever.  
(Lament)

If I walk away from life,  
the sun, the moon behind me,  
I have only the memories of my life,  
and sad tears in my heart.  
(Lament)**

* * *

A/N: I posted an alternative translation to the one used in the story because I thought it might make a little bit more sense that strict word by word translation alone.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

We swam all through the night and did not stop until the sun had reached it's peak the next day. We don't actually require rest, so we don't sleep, but the trances or "daydreams" we undertake allow us to mull over things in our mind, or disassociate from the world around us; the practice is like a form of meditation. We perched until late afternoon, nestled away in a vibrant coral reef with only the fish and little crustaceans to keep us company. I was certain that our former comrades wouldn't dare to track us down, nor would they return to prey upon the bachelor party.

I could see and smell the wounded in the water and my allies knew to swim in any other direction besides the one made of blood. It is isn't entirely impossible for them to find us though, for one Harmony was bleeding rather profusely from both arms until she hit the water, and even with her healing abilities heightened in the water she still has not fully healed. Our former chorus could easily follow her blood trail if they were hellbent on revenge. Another point is that the world is large, its oceans are practically infinite, and while some oceans are "smaller" than other oceans, that does not mean that we our chances of running into them are all that low. Minute yes, but still high enough to warrant an awkward reunion. These odds are slightly boosted by the fact that we have no intentions of leaving this territory, at least, no one has brought the idea forward yet. Even so, I don't plan on leaving unless it were absolutely necessary.

I figure with the depth that Accelerando's talons pierced the skin on Harmony's forearms, she would need to feed in order to completely heal. I'm sure the others would have no problem with stopping for a bite, and I'm feeling a bit peckish myself.

xXx

Group healing must have affected everyone more than I thought, or at least that was my first notion. We preyed upon not one or two, but three ships. I hung back during the first raid, preferring to keep watch in case our abandoned fellows made a sudden appearance. They did not, and my suspicions of being tracked or stalked slowly diminished. Even so, I refused to feed on the second boat as well, just in case I was proven wrong.

I didn't realize a third hunt would even be necessary until Carol pulled me aside and quietly told me that no one was satisfied with the previous two, and wondered if I would consider a third. Her tone was as amiable as ever and while I agreed, I was slightly alarmed at the realization that my companions might be looking to me as their leader. This wouldn't do. However, that particular issue would not be able to be rectified until after I had fed as well.

I know myself well enough to accept that just any old prey won't do, I won't stop until I was truly satisfied and I was pleased to find that my allies felt the same. While we won't go as far as to actually eat our prey like the others, we are not above feeding more than once even if it means excessive travel. Luckily we didn't have to go very far to find our next group of targets.

I led the assault, and the others must have sensed my hunger for they followed my lead without question. At this moment I would accept that they are, but later on I'm really going to have to say something. The ship was of moderate size, compact, and sleek with an obvious array of fancy features. A few laps around the boat spoke volumes as I learn very interesting facts about it. Primarily, that it was a tourist boat, and it was out on its beat, meaning that it was totally full of perfect game, full of potential and herded into one place.

I gestured to my fellows and they clustered around me in response. Fluid streams containing my plan resulted in a torrent of bubbles fixated on floating upward. "Are we understood?" I ask, and everyone nods. I too nod and we fan out.

This tourist boat was of a special variety, meaning it had a special glass bottom covering a portion of the ship's underbelly. Those who were the least hungry, meaning Aria and Vivace, would pose as distractions there while the rest of us scaled the ship. They would join us once the crowd was controlled and we would move from there.

On my signal they would begin to sing, covering for us as we boarded the ship. We were in position, Harmony and Melody were portside with me, Carol, Crescendo, and Symphonia were starboard. I chirped a swift chord for the two waiting just out of the glass' vision, letting them know were ready. Even though we were halfway out of the water by this point, I was still able to hear them once they began.

"_Hey…A casual affair…That could go anywhere/ And only for tonight_." They crooned entincingly. If their music could reach me from where I was, I knew they would have no trouble charming people through a few inches of thick glass.

"_Take…Any moment, any time…A lover on the left/ A sinner on the right_." Their words purred in my ears and as soon as I heaved myself over the railing I joined them. My voice resonated with theirs and our combined powers imprisoned our quarry like a thick cloud blocking out the sun's rays. It seemed that everyone—including the captain and those operating the tour—had been attracted to Aria and Vivace's presence beneath the ship's bottom. However, not all of them had made it there yet. Some were milling about on the stairs, gazing about with vapid eyes, easy smiles filling their faces. "_Just lay…in the atmosphere/ A casual affair_."

I allowed my comrades to choose their prey first, and while some thought it a show of kindness, it was actually an act stemming from worry. I had seen Harmony's arms as we ascended the ship and while she had fed previously, the flesh still bore the signs of being marred. Had the earlier targets proven to be so unsatisfactory that her body was unable to heal itself the way it should? This question plagued me, and I did not wish to deny my friend the nourishment she may need. "_Hush, hush, don't say a word_."

My act was returned in full, as they left a majority of the humans for me to feed on. While thankful for the rare chance to group feed, I still instructed a few humans to return to the upper decks and wait for Aria and Vivace to find them. This left a sizably delectable group, but I first had to weed out the children. Being a part of a new chorus did not affect my inner convictions in the slightest, and I intended to leave every future hunt with my morals well intact. "_Lay in the atmosphere/ A casual affair, whoa_!"

I sent the youth to another room, where they would be overcome by the "lullaby" being sang all around them and would fall asleep. They would awake once the adults had recovered. Some of these adults were married and I had to send those out of the room, along with parents too. Then there were the new couples to be sent along their way as well. I'm sure my allies were exchanging looks of confusion as they watched those who were eliminated suddenly appear upstairs. Even with my rejection process, there were still a decent amount of humans left in the room. It was then that I recognized just how well humans could pack themselves into one space. The people left over proved to be very tasty, and I fed from one to another with little issue. "Stay for as long as you have time/ So the mess that we'll become/ Leaves something to talk about."

By the time we finished eating, the sun had fully set and not a single residual glow or streak of light remained. We departed from the ship one by one, I was the last to leave. I wanted to make sure that the anchor had dropped so that the ship did not continue to drift with no one at the help to guide her. Our old chorus might not have even considered doing such a thing, especially after they had obtained what they came for.

As soon as I broke the water's surface we were off once more, all of us full and content judging by the happy warblings I heard. I know I was satisfied, and a swift glance at Harmony showed me her skin was right as rain once more. I didn't even have to look at her arms to know the damage was fully repaired because the way Melody was spinning her through the water told me everything I needed to know.

I should really inquire into some of the particulars of their relationship and maybe in return they might be willing to tell me how I could obtain such a close friend as well. Deciding that there was no time like the present, I gravitated over to them and lingered until they caught the message that I wished to speak with them. Swimming ahead of us was the rest of the chorus, they were all chatting together save for Carol. She seemed to too lost in her own thoughts to participate in conversation. I wondered what she was mulling so deeply over in her mind, but decided I would have to ask at a later time. For now, Melody and Harmony commanded my full attention.

"Greetings Staccato." Melody sang delicately, her voice enunciated my present composition to its fullest, her voice dropping in pitch suddenly as the notes detached themselves from the others.  
"Hello Melody…Harmony." I nodded respectively to both, my voice entwining the two names together, one succeeding the other in the simple tune. "How are you faring?" I turned to gaze at Harmony who had chosen to swim alongside me while Melody was floating along parallel to my left.

"I'm fine, this is the best I've been in a long time." She smiled broadly, and even rotated her body so that I could inspect where the former injuries had lingered for myself.

"And it is all thanks to you." Melody interjected, exchanging glances with Harmony, her face bore signs of relief, and she look as if she were lighter, both in body and soul overall. Was she really that concerned for her friend?

I wave off the remarks. "I take no credit…Anyone would have done the same eventually. Look at how many of us were unhappy…" I gesture to the comrades swimming on ahead of us. "No one will put up with suffering for long. I'm shocked this didn't happen sooner." Speaking outloud this often was strangely foreign, and almost unpleasant for me. The fact that I have been talking so much recently made me feel slightly uncomfortable. However, I have questions that need asking, and I would get over my predisposition for being mute in order to obtain answers.

"Even so, we couldn't have done it without you." Harmony brandished another grand smile, and it stretched all the way to her twinkling ruby-like eyes. She dove beneath me suddenly, the long trailing ribbons attached the large bow set into the middle of her back brushing me as she passed by. She resurfaced next to Melody, and casually took one of her hands. The two shared another set of secret looks before they spoke to me again. "So have you heard the news?" Harmony started, her tone implying a heavy dose of gossip was to come.

"Heard what?" I raised an eyebrow inquisitively, doing my best to reign in the sudden flare of curiosity her words had inspired.

"One of our own may be in love." Melody spun in a circle, briefly letting go of Harmony's hand only to have it in her grasp once more seconds later. The panels extending from her dress twirled around her as she did so, before settling back into place. I felt my face go dark as I tore the statement apart in my mind.

Falling in love is deemed practically taboo amongst our kind. And while there's no stopping it—or it's rather difficult to curb the events already in motion—the whole affair doesn't usually end well for either side. We feed upon humans, we don't fall in love with them. There are other creatures out there that we could possibly develop feelings for, but most rumours feature humans in their tales. I could feel Melody studying my face intensely, her pale blues searching her some insight into my reaction while betraying nothing of her own thoughts.

"Who is it?" Melody hesitated before answering, her face twisting in worry and concern, and for a split second I could have sworn that a look of protection crossed her face as well. She extended out one of her slender arms, a finger pointing to our most inobtrusive member, Carol.

Really? I scrutinize Carol but decide that at least superficially, nothing has changed about her. It is just a rumour after all. What if someone just read a little too deeply into her soft-spoken nature and assumed that her captivation for someone else was the reason for her silence? If that's the case, what do the others say about me? I rarely speak, how long until they suspect that I am smitten too? The notion makes me laugh, and I do so outloud without regret.

The whole affair was ludicrous. Even if there were truth the matter, I'm not going to stick my hands into someone else's private business. Harmony and Melody look at me with surprise as I chuckle, and in response I just shrug and smile at them. "That's out of my hands. She is free to do as she will." The two blink in mild astonishment but say nothing.

I give them both a slight wave and put on a burst of speed to propel myself ahead of the others. Once I reach the forefront I begin to sing. My newfound mirth has provided the fuel to adjust my internal composition back to Mezzo, and I feel my spirits lifting as the changes begin. "_My heart's a stereo/ It beats for you, so listen close/ Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_…" I sing enthusiastically, if one of our own finds her sudden romance to be a positive thing then there is no reason for us to be dour about it.

I'm not going to sidle up her to and proclaim "Congratulations!" but I am not going to broadcast the announcement either. The whole thing was extremely unconfirmed but at this moment, I just wanted to express some mild happiness, and maybe the others will too. After all, we are free. We are liberated. "_Make me your radio/ And turn me up when you feel low_."

Aria proves to be most receptive and appears by my side, joining in the song as she does so. Her eyes are lit up by the moonlight, and the leaf-like bits in her bark-coloured eyes shine with joviality. "_This melody was meant for you/ Just sing along to my stereo_." Everyone else has joined in as well, our voices cheery even when surrounded by dark depths.

My mind returned to the way Melody has studied my face, and still images of the way Harmony and her acted when they were together played out in my mind. What was she looking for? What exactly is the nature of their relationship? They had thrown my entire plan off-course by bringing up Carol's possible situation and I had forgotten to ask my overly curious queries. Is it possible that these two…no….It's unheard of. Even I must have reservations about indulging such an idea. The uncertainty was enough to have my mind ask its new question over and over again to where it was beating so loudly and so rhythmically within my own head that it drowned out the very song I had started. The sounds of our chorus' delighted voices became washed out as I considered a most unique possibility.

Do Harmony and Melody…have romantically-inclined feelings for one another? A darker thought crept in and whispered tragedy over the unstoppable din. And if so, how will this end for them?

* * *

Panic! At the Disco – Casual Affair

Gym Class Heroes, ft. Adam Levine – Stereo Heart


End file.
